


Moonlight Dance

by MisaVera



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Strangers, Weddings, hope i did lol, i tried to make this gender neutral, reposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaVera/pseuds/MisaVera
Summary: You’re at your sister’s wedding, and all the noise has become overwhelming for you.Lucky for you, it’s also become overwhelming for the best man.
Relationships: Lance/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Moonlight Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Blue boy was done dirty and deserves better.
> 
> (This is another repost from my tumblr account, so if you liked this and want more go give me a follow: https://pinkpeachwriting.tumblr.com/)

The cold nights air refreshes you quickly as you ducked out quickly from your sister’s wedding, the noise and lights overwhelmed you, and you’d quickly needed a break.

You breathed slowly, soaking the fresh air in, that is until you’d heard footsteps behind you.

“So, which side of the party are you on?” The voice asked you.

“The bride’s, she’s my older sister, I assume you’re on the groom’s?” You’d asked, turning to face him.

“Ding, ding, ding,” He’d quipped and smiled, holding his hand out to meet yours, which you gladly took, “I’m Lance, I’m one of Hunk’s best friends.”

You nodded, and took the sight of the lanky Cuban teenager in front of you.

“Well, nice to meet you Lance, I’m (Y/N).”

He nodded, smiling at you with a smile that immediately made you swoon on the inside.

You smiled back, before you both quietly took the cold fall air in, the muffled music being the only sounds besides the sounds of crickets and other insects in the night.

Lance turned to you a bit after a new song started, “Hey, do you maybe wanna dance?”

You looked at his hand which was once again, held out, this time in a questioning manner.

You smiled and took his hand, when his met yours, he pulled you out into a quick spin and then moved you both into a rhythmic series of moves, switching it up every now and then.

You felt heat rise to your cheeks but you just kept your eyes on his, letting him lead you as you soaked him in and he did the same with you.

When the song finished, you both did, but you stayed in position as you saw a small blush on his cheeks.

“This might seem a little soon, but, can I kiss you?”

You nodded and he put his lips to yours, both of you taking this small moment to yourselves and soaking each other in.

“Hey, Lance?” You asked, breaking the silence, “I’m pretty happy to have gotten to meet you tonight.” You smiled at him.

“I’m pretty glad to have met you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
